


Promise Me

by shadowsong26



Series: Heaven on Their Minds Sidestories [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Involves an OC, mystery spot coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsong26/pseuds/shadowsong26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A coda to <i>Mystery Spot,</i> in the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/149772">Heaven on Their Minds</a> timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise Me

_Springfield, Ohio_

Judas woke up to the sound of glass shattering, with Fenrir curled against him, shaking.

"What are you--you know you're not allowed on the bed," Judas said, scooping his dog up to put him down.

Fenrir just whimpered, trying to burrow deeper into Judas.

"Shh, you're okay, I'm here." He finally managed to detach Fenrir and settle him in the closet, which was where the dog usually hid during thunderstorms. He retrieved a pair of knives, one iron, one silver--just because he was at least mostly a pacifist didn't mean he was going to investigate whatever this was unarmed--and slipped out toward the kitchen.

It was dark, and smelled like ozone. There was broken glass everywhere, and someone familiar was sitting on his table.

"...Abba?" Judas said, bewildered. Abba upsetting Fenrir like that made no _sense_ \--he tended to at least try not to terrify people's pets and small children. Plus, the terrier had been his gift, last time he'd visited.

After leaving a trail of bodies a mile wide, of course, but that was neither here nor there.

"Hi," the Archangel said. "Sorry about the lights."

Something was _definitely_ off. He was still, with that tight, barely-controlled note to his voice that only showed up when he was intensely frustrated, or intensely grieved--or, even worse, though Judas had only seen it once or twice, _frightened_.

"You really scared Fenrir," Judas said, putting the knives down.

"Sorry about that, too."

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I'll clean up the glass and fix everything before I go. I'm sorry."

"Abba..."

"I tried--Judas, I tried _so freaking hard_ to get through to him, but he wouldn't _listen._ "

Judas picked his way across the kitchen floor and carefully sat down on the table, next to his father. "Who wouldn't?"

Abba just shook his head. "I probably shouldn't be surprised."

"Tell me what's going on. Maybe I can help."

The Archangel laughed a little, bitterly. "You can't. No one can."

Judas reached for his hand. "What happened?"

"I just--look." He turned and, despite the darkness, found and held Judas' eyes. "I need you to promise me something."

"Of course, anything."

"There's something...something's coming. It's gonna be big, and it's gonna be bloody, and it's gonna be _soon._ Like...a year from now, maybe two. Less than five, that's for sure."

"What's coming, Abba?" Judas asked. "Is there anything--"

"It can't be stopped," he snapped.

Judas heard something else explode, elsewhere in his home, and couldn't quite keep himself from flinching.

The Archangel took a deep breath. "Sorry. I'm sorry. I don't want to--I'm sorry. I just...I tried to stop it, but he wouldn't _listen._ And this...this thing, it's gonna happen, and I can't...I need you to promise me you won't get involved."

"Involved in what, Abba? Tell me what's going on, please."

He shook his head. "Just...promise me, Judas, please. I can't...I made my choices, and I gotta live with them, I know I do, I just...I can't lose you, too."

Judas nodded. "Of course. I promise, I'll do everything I can to stay out of it. But, Abba--"

"Good," Abba cut him off. "Good. That's...that's good."

"What is going on? What has you so--"

"Stay safe, kiddo, okay?"

Before Judas could answer, his father was gone, and the lights in his kitchen had flickered on. There was no more glass, no sign that he'd had a visitor at all, other than Fenrir whining in the bedroom closet and a faint sense of unease in the pit of his stomach.

Judas got off the table and went to go comfort his pet. "Shh, he's gone, and he didn't mean to scare you," he said, pulling the dog onto his lap.

Eventually, Fenrir calmed down, but Judas had a feeling it would be a very, very long time before his own skin-crawling sense of impending doom went away.


End file.
